Gundam Seed Advanced
by IsaacKiba
Summary: What if there were others involved in the war between Earth and PLANT? What if Kira and Athrun weren't the only two lost friends? Our style of how Gundam Seed played out.
1. The beginning

A/N: This is Gundam Seed my style. I own Isaac, Rei, Kiba, Zechs-Zero, Shade, Pyiro, Void, Taisho, and Zon. Kira Yamato, Athrun Zala, and the others don't belong to me.

"Oi! No fair!" A young boy called as his friends ran with the ball. They laughed until the germen Shepard they had barked. They all turned to see a dark inidgo creature limping towards them. It's limp was bad and snarling was heard along with chiming of metal bashing together. When it came closer, the boys noticed a dog like snout. Instintly, the word i wolf i/ appeared in their minds. The boy with the ball dropped it, and the wolf's head snapped up. The three boys stared and jumped when it snarled. Slowly, it ran towards them at a terrible limp, slipping on the cement, it's braclets chiming.

_a field of dead flowers is shown as two gundams fly over them and up towards the moon, posing guns at each other_

_Sure chikai isokgu tabi ni A boy with indigo hair is seen, gold eyes glittering_

_butsuke ai chigire au Face morphs into a indigo wolf face_

_tagai no hane no itami A red haired boy with blue eyes looked sideways_

_kanji te iru it morphs into a white wolf face_

_sabishitani ni yogore ta Shows a small team of five boys and one girl, then another team of boys_

_ude de daita gundams fighting behind them_

_sore igai no nani ka wo spilt screen with two wolves on the bottom, their gundams on top_

_shiranai kara shows the wolves eyes_

_tsunagaru shunkan both bare teeth_

_mezame ru eien gundams glow_

_machi kogareru gundams reappear as two mobilewolves_

_haya sugiru toki no the wolves run at each other, bitting each other and blood splatters_

_matataki ni sara sare te the gundams do the same and electricity sparks_

_hitori de wa todo ka nai the boy with indigo hair is back to back with the red haired boy and their team mates appears along in a row behind them_

_negai nante a girl with silver blinks and tears drop while she stares into space_

_kie sou na kotoba ja the indigo youth and the red youth look up, their faces insomniac_

_karami au netsu no the boys run at each other, swords clashing together_

_tsutae tai shin jitsu wo shows them as wolves snapping at each other_

_dare kara mamore ba ii? shows a field of Lunar flowers tainted in blood as two wolves run over head_

_kimi ga itsuka both of the boys eyes are on either side of the screen_

_hoshi gatta omoi ga they both look up_

_soko ni aru nara... two wolves howl and shows gundams as they stop in battle positions_

Slowly, it ran towards them at a terrible limp, slipping on the cement, it's braclets chiming.

It barked viciously and lunged at the eldest boy, lips curling up and fangs and gums reaching out towards them. The germen shepard lunged as well, bitting into it's neck. The wolf snarled and landed, throwing the dog off. The dog slowly recovered and ran again, impaling a bite into his shoulder. The wolf snarled and slashed it's paw across the dog's face. They jumped, bit, spat, snarled, and yelped. The Germen Shepard's ear was bittin a good chunk of it out, and blood stained it's fur. The wolf bashed it away and ran again at the boys with a lunge, jaws extened wide. The cocking of a gun reached it's ears and as it looked to the area with his eye, a sharp pain impailed his head. Snarling, he bashed into the brick wall, blood splattering across it. The boys cried and ran off. The wolf, recovering from the shot, stood up again, gums and fangs exposed. Blood dripped from one side of his face and leaving a pool of it on the ground. The fur on it's neck bristled furiously. His gold eyes narrowed, curling up it's lips. The A.C. shot again, hitting it between the snout and eyes. It flung back against the wall again and fell, unable to move. Sirens became audible until the wolf's world went black.

"Hard to believe any one would wanna go out with Fllay Alester, eh, Kira?" Tolle Koeing asked the dark brown haired boy with one eye closed. Kira shrugged and was about to talk when the A.C. Truck flew by.

"Animal control? Oh dear.... another attack?" Marillia asked, hands flying up to cover her mouth in horror. Tolle looked at her and laughed.

"It's not our problem so, who cares? Anyways, it could have happened on the other side of the street." He stated after controling his laughter. Kira blinked as his bird, Tori, flew after the truck, spun, and landed back on his shoulder. He sighed and walked on, Tolle and Mir following behind.

"Catch it!" Someone yelled as a young tiger cub flew out of the room the wolf was being held in. It slipped at a turn but claws scartched until it was able to make it. It ran into something and jumped back, hissing. Across from it, was another tiger, except white.

(Oww......That Hurt....) she mewled, pawing her pink nose.

(Oro.... You're a girl?) The other asked, blinking. She nodded and swished her tail.

(Could you help me? My master has been caught....) He said, sitting up. The female mewled and swished her tail.

(Rei & Shade could probley help....C'mon!) She ran through the corridor and into a storage room, followed by the male. He stopped when he entered. The white tiger was now a little girl with a white tail, hair, and ears. She had blue eyes and a t-shirt with twos chibi tiger on it. She wore red shorts and her shoes had a cat print on the bottom.

"Rei! Shade!" She meowed to a Dark chesnut haired male, and a blue haired boy. The both looked at her. The older boy had a ciggarette in his mouth and was wearing a black tuxedo. He had chesnut wolf ears and green eyes. The younger one had a long sleeved shirt on with a dragon circling the neck. He wore black shorts and he had blue cat ears and tail.

"Nan deska, Hlaio-roo?" They asked, staring at the female youth. The youth smiled.

"My new friend requires help. May we be of service?" She pleaded. The older one shrugged.

"Whatever." The eldest shrugged and grabbed the blue haired boy by the collar of his neck and flung him to the floor, following after him.

The indigo wolf lay on it's side in the cage, eyes glaring at the people around. Later on, they had left and the wolf snarled and bit into the bars, sneering it's snout. Drool dripped down the bars as the wounded wolf struggled with the bars. It's ears perked when it heard a crash. It's head snapped up, fangs and gums revealed and his head quivering in anger.

"That's how you break...your......ISAAC?!" The chesnut haired boy nearly shouted. Isaac stopped snarling.

_/Shade? I thought you were killed by Kokoro!/_ Isaac contributed, his jaws not moving while speaking in his wolf form.

"Keh. It takes more then that to kill me."

"Oi, Isaac. Long time no see, eh?" Rei swished his blue tail and flickered his blue cat ears. Isaac looked at the blue haired youth. The alarms suddenly went off.

"Fuck! Rei! Help me open the damn cage!" Shade snarled as he alters to a pitch dark chesnut brown wolf and clamped his jaws onto the bars. With Rei's help, they were able to pull away the bars, letting the indigo wolf jump out.

The wolves and two tigers jumped out of a firey blast and Isaac was impaled by a bullet from a Earthallience member. He snarled and jumped, bitting into his neck and ripping out the throat and lungs. Three boys and a girl ran out. The girl had one hand covered over her mouth in horror. A Ginn shot at opposing Tanks. Two pairs of legs sprinted towards the light at the end of the tunnel. When the got out, they saw something amazing. A gundam mobile suit was laying in a draft. Cagalli and Kira's eyes widened. Sounds of firing guns were Audible.

"This is...?" Kira started. Cagalli shook her head and sank to her knees, holding the bars. She started crying as she spoke.

"Just as I thought...." Kira looked at her.

"The Earth army's new mobile Weapon..." She gulped with a cry.

"Father, you traitor!" She shouted in tears. A red haired boy aimed his gun at the boy and girl and shot twice.

Kira saw this and gasped.

"This is no Joke!" He cried as he grabbed Cagalli and ran, dodging the bullets. The red youth lowered his gun.

"Teenagers?" he spoke softly.

Kira looked at Cagalli as he spoke

"It's no use crying!" he started. "Just keep running!"

The Duel mobile grabbed onto polls and hoisted itslef up.

"Hoo...Pretty impresive. How is it, Dearka?" a silver haired boy asked the blonde in the screen infront of him.

"Ok....Updater activated, nerve link okay, calibration completed." He answered. "Move!" he said, facing the other boy.

An explosion went off as the three wolves and two tigers leapt through out the area. Guns were still shooting. Isaac had a cut over his left eye and wounds on his shoulder and hind leg. He stopped, seeing a boy and a girl at a safety pod.

"See, there are people taking shelter here...." the boy told the blonde girl.

_"There's still someone out there?"_ someone inside asked.

"Hai, a friend and I....Please open the door!"

_"Two?"_

"Hai." There was a silence.

_"Were already full...."_ he started.

_"Shelter 37 is in the left block...Can you get there?"_ He asked while the brown haired youth stood straight to see around him.

"Here, Take these." A dark indigo haired boy said, handing a ZAFT suit to Isaac, Rei, Shade, Pyiro, and Zon. They hastely put them on. They then followed the boy named Athrun.

"Rei, Shade, Pyiro, Zon, stay back. I'll go with Athrun!" Isaac nodded, altering wolf and taking off after Athrun.

Kira ran along the area with the bars when gun shots reached his ears. He looked down at the attack beneath.

"Ryokutsei! Hibishi! Activate them! Hurry!" The red haired boy shouted, while a dark brown girl covered for him. Someone lowered on the area opposite of her and aimed low.

_ZAFT?!,_Kira thought.

"Look out! Behind you!" He shouted without warning. The chesnut haired girl turned and fired, ducking. The attacker ran off. She lowered her gun and looked at the boy.

"That kid right now...Why?" She whispered to herslef, loading her gun. Someone was shot and she got up. She lunged and shot someone, sending him down.

"Come here!" She yelld to the boy as she sat up.

"I'll Head for the shelter in the left block! Don't worry about me!" He responded.

"The only thing that's left is the door!" she shouted up to him. He pulled his head back in a small gasp. And explosion set off at the door near him and he jumped out of the way. He stood up and ran.

"Come here!" The girl shouted again while running across the chest of a mobile. Kira skidded to a stop and looked over the bars. He then jumped over it and slipped when he landed.

"Rusty!" Athrun yelled as Rusty was shot down. He ran across, shooting anyone. Isaac ran beside him, snarling.

"Hamada!" The girl cried. Athrun turned so he shot the girl. She gasped and fell on her side, clutching he shoulder. Kira and the red haired boy looked at her. They both ran to her while Athrun reloading his gun. Isaac and Athrun jumped at the same time, a knife in their hands. Kira and the red haired boy kneeled closer. Athrun and Isaac were running along the mobile suit towards them. Kira and the red haired boy looked up at the indigo haired boys.

_Two boys were sitting in a field of Lunar flowers. The boy with red hair gave the other a silver metal braclet._

_Another two boys stood face to face, the other giving the brown haired boy a bird._

"Athrun?" Kira whispered.

"Isaac?" The red haired boy growled.

"Kira!" Athrun stopped.

"Kiba!" Isaac stopped as well. Flames blew up and the four boys looked at each other. Athrun and Isaac stepped back and Kira and Kiba stood up. The brown haired girl raised her gun and aimed it at both of them. They both jumped back and fled. She stood up and knocked them both into the cockpit, jumping in after. Another explosion went off. Athrun and Isaac watched for a moment then both jumped into seperate gundams. The two gundams slowly stood up, breaking the holding contraptions. Another Explosion went off.

_Arifureta yasashisa wa kimi o toozakeru dake_ Flamesignitedfrom behind the mobile, it's yellow eyes glowing.

_Tsumetaku kimi suteta kokoro wa samayou bakari Isaac stood, his left leg on a rock, his ZAFT helmet in his left hand. A boy with brown hair is seen after. Yzak, Dearka, & Nicol were sitting and Shade stood beside them, his back turned to face the brown haired boy._

_Sono kakkowarusa ga Shiroh and Souma are standing on a rock, back to back_

_Ikiru to yuu koto nara Rau le Cresuet is seen standing_

_Sono sora no shita ni otochite iiyou Tsume, Rei, Pyiro, & Zon also become visible_

_Anna ni issho datta no ni Athrun and Lacus are seen_

_Kokoro hitosu to wa nai four wolf sillouettes are seen howling_

_Kasoku shite yuku senaka ni ima wa Hibishi is seen sitting, Cagalli standing on a rock behind him_

_Anna ni ishh datta no ni Tolle, Sai, Fllay, Marillia, & Ryokutsei are seen sitting in a group_

_Yuugure wa mou chigau iro Kojiro, La Fllaga, Murrue, Natarle, and the crew are seen standing_

_Semete kono tsukiakari no shite de Kenjin & Karasu are sitting back to back as Kira is seen standing behind them_

_Shizuka nareru ni wa Two wolf sillouettes are howling to the bloody moon_

Next Chapter: The everyday life you took for granted.....Shattered in a instant. The Familiar Homeland.....drowned in flames. The rising white Giant. What are the reunited Kiba & Isaac (And Kira & Athrun) thinking about? Next Chapter, Mobile Suit Gundam Seed ADVANCED....The name is Gundam. Arise on the land of war, Gundam!!

Isaac: Okay, The ending is shitty, I know, But it's kinda cool once you see what happens later on in the Fanfic. But Plz, Don't get to attached to the Characters!

Kiba: Yeah, Unless you- mouth gets blocked

Isaac: SHHHHH! Don't ruin It for them!

Kiba: -.-

Both: WE DON'T OWN GUNDAM SEED, BUT WE DO OWN GUNDAM SEED ADVANCED AND THEIR CHARACTERS!!!!!!


	2. New Members

A/N: This Chapter takes place on the Archangel. I was bored so I decided to make it so that Kira and them have already been forced to take part on the ArchAngel.

Kiba sat in the Death Fang, his fingers typing in haste. His mind raced at the sight of Isaac Hitoku, his long lost friend since they were kids. His eyes scanned the screen back and forth as he typed.

"Hey, Fang, Captin wants to speak to you." Kojiro poked his head into the cock pit, looking around. Kiba stopped his typing to look at the Cheif Mechanic.

"What for?" he asked, scartching his neck. Kojiro shrugged. Kiba rolled his eyes with a growl and moved away the typing mechanisim. He then floated to the opening of the cock pit and jumped out, letting gravity guide him saftly to the ground. He walked out of the Bridge towards the Controls area.

"Captin Ramius? You wish to speak to me?" He asked as he floated towards her, landing gently.

"Indeed. As you know, we have Naturals aboard the ship. I want you to make sure they don't cause trouble. Including the boy known as Kira Yamato." She nodded. Kiba cocked an eyebrow.

"We don't think he's a Natural. He may be a Coordinator." Kiba grinned at this.

"Ah, Kiba. Don't go having fun with stangers." Hibishi snickered.

"Suck it up!" he growled. Hibishi chuckled.

"Really, now. Calm down Kiba." he added. Where Kiba was before, stood a wolf. He snarled.

_/Shut up, Hibish!/_ he bristled and walked off.

* * *

Kiba growled to himslef as he gave the 5 teenagers their uniforms for the time being.

"The Cafiteria is down the hall, girls bathroom are on the right, boys are on the left. You four," he pointed out at Kuzzey, Tolle, Sai, and Mir. "Will follow me. Kira, Go to the bridge from where you entered and you'll find someone named Mwu La Fllaga." he said then turned off towards the front of the ship, the 4 others following. He walked into the Control area, pointing out where the kids were to be seated. He then exited and quickly altered to his wolf. He flew through hall, claws clicking against the ground. He entered the Bridge and walked over to La Fllaga, who was talking to Kira.

"I see you've found him, Yamato." He said calmly. Kira nodded.

"Where's Kenjin & Karasu? Have they arrived?" he questioned.

"Take a guess." A voice chuckled. Kiba sighed and turned to his old friends.

"That answers the question." he muttered, reaching into his pocket, pulling out a piece of gum.

"I thought wolves choke on gum?"

"First of all, I can only change into a wolf. And yes they probley could choke on the substance." Kiba snorted. Kira stood quiet. La Fllaga patted him on the back hard, causing Kira to tip.

"A silent one, eh?" He chuckled.

"La Fllaga....." Kiba started.

"Yes, What-" he was cut off by Kiba's punch, sending him flying into the floor.

"That's for stealing my gum. I found the wrappers in you're room." he muttered as we walked off. La Fllaga pouted and sighed.

"Tough crowd...." He muttered.


	3. A Breif Moment

A/N: Okay, now it's gonna be a little Yaoi going on between Isaac & Nicol.

Isaac's POV

I lay on his bed. Was it really Kiba? Or was I dreaming. I heard a bang against the wall and walked out of my room.

"You stupid Bastard!" Yzak snarled. "If you only didn't do such a thing!" he scolded again. Dearka had his arms crossed, watching them.

"Quite the little problem...all because you had to go mess it up." Dearka muttered. Athrun looked away. I stood quietly, watching. Nicol entered and gasped.

"Hey, stop that! Cut it out!" Nicol shouted as he ran towards them. I caught his eye for a brief moment then looked away.

"We went out with four machines, and we still couldn't get it! It's to humiliating for words!" Yzak snapped. I snickered silently.

"You can take it out on Athrun, but it won't change anything, willl it?!" Nicol argued. I cocked an eye brow at this. Yzak turned his head to glare at Nicol, but the green haired youth glared back. Yzak let go of Athrun, pushing him into the wall, then exited, Dearka following.

"Athrun...." Nicol began. "I can't help but think this isn't like you. So if you would-"

"Would you just leave me alone, please." Athrun nearly commanded, still looking away. He then exited the room, leaving Nicol behind.

"I was just trying to help..." Nicol murmured, unaware that I was still present in the room. I watched Nicol, his chocolete brown eyes watering. I slowly floated behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist, pulling him back. He let out a shrill gasp and squirmed.

"Isaac!"

"Shhhh, It's okay." I murmured softly into his ear. He hiccoughed. I chuckled softly. He shuddered in my arms and I let him go. He turned to face me, eyes watering. My arms were crossed as watched him, my eyes laughing warmly. He managed a smile and I laughed.

"There you go. Athrun's feeling pretty shity cause his friends just confused. He'll feel better later." I chuckled again. I floated towards him again, landing gently on my feet.

"Isaac, I-" I cut him off by a kiss. I felt him tense then relax into it. I nipped at his bottom lip, asking permission.

He hesitantly paused, then, allowed me full access. He tasted sweet and I was glad he was submissive. Not that I was going to invade him. Yet. I hadn't realized that I had him up against a wall. I also wasn't aware of Shiroh & Souma, watching me have my way with the green haired youth. I did not stop until I heard Shiroh snicker. I opened my eyes and pushed myslef away from Nicol. He was also aware of them and blushing. I floated towards the exit, but not leaving without glaring at Souma and Shiroh. They both gave a innocent shrug and laughed nervously.

"See ya, Amarfi." I gave him a two finger short salute, and the door shut, blocking me from view.


	4. Authors Say

**For Those who don't get Gundam Seed Advanced:**

**Some of the Characters, Such as Shade, Rei, Pyiro, Zon, Kiba, and a couple others, can alter to Wolves and Tigers due to DNA inserted into them when they were created as Coordinators. Indeed, they were shunned, but not until Isaac and Kiba met up. Then it sorta turns out to be like Wolf's Rain. But it's not. They are in fact, Human with animal DNA. They're ears arn't really there, just sometimes. Say like they get mad, they bristle and they're tail and ears appear. So, hat's the story of how they can change into Wolves and other Animals.**


	5. Welcoming Memories

A/N: Okay, this Chapter introduces the others so...yeah.

Kenjin Hitoko poked the chicken leg that lay on his plate. He made a disgusted look and stuck out his tounge. Karasu Koju took that chance to lick his tounge. Hikaru Edogawa looked away and stood up. He walked over to a machine and poured himslef some Tea. He sighed and didn't notice the tea spilling onto his finger. He yelped and retracted his finger, whimpering. He sucked on the finger as Karasu laughed.

"You're not the brightest tool in the shed, Ne?" He chuckled. Hikaru pouted. Karasu imitated him.

"Okay, now that's not funny anymore." Hikaru muttered. He was about to speak again when someone placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Good going, kid." Ryokutsei Karamiko said softly. Hikaru wanted to scream in fustration. Instead he took a fit.

* * *

Kiba stood at the back of the ship, staring out into space. Isaac, his long lost friend, had been alive all this time. He had thought he was killed by Kokoro.

-FlashBack-

_Their jaws clashed together, sending blood in all directions. The maroon wolf stood, poisened blood dripping from his jaws. The indigo wolf struggled to his paws. The other wolf ran and bashed into Isaac, sending him flying. He slipped of the edge of the cliff but managed to grip the sides. He crawled up and snarled. The Maroon wolf grinned in a wolfish way and bashed him. Isaac bit into his neck, cutting the circulation, causing them both to fall of the cliff. The white wolf rised again and only saw his friend, fall to his death..... He let out a long, smooth note. Altering human, he walked off, looking down._

-End FlashBack-

"Isaac...." He murmured.

"Isaac? Who is he?" La Fllaga asked, coming up behind him. Kiba growled.

"Watch it or I'll give you another black eye, Lieutenant." He said acidly, pointing at the already swollen left eye. La Fllaga chuckled.

"You're quite the vicious one." He nodded. Kiba looked at him.

"And you're the king of assholes." He snarled as he walked off.

A/N: Sorry it's short. I'm having Writers Block right now '


	6. Numb

A/N: This is gonna be a fight sequence I guess o.o It goes to the song "Numb" By Linken Park, so, R&R!

_Time has been what you want me to be, feeling so faithless, lost under the surface._

Isaac skidded to a halt at the ZAFT bridge and jumped into the Zechs-Zero. His gold eyes flickered and his braclets chimed with every movment of right wrist. He glanced at the Aegis. He smirked and turned back to his now operating screen.

(Screen)

Welcome to M.O.S

Moblie Suit Operation System

Version NV8 - N099

Oppose Militancy & Neutralize Invasion Enfarcer

O.M.N.I. Enfarcer

(Screen clears)

Moblie Suit Operation System

Version NV8 - N099

**G**eneral

**U**nitateral

**N**euro - Link

**D**ispersive

**A**utonomaic

**M**aneuver

Synthsis System

O.M.N.I. Enfarcer

(End Screen Appearance)

_Don't know what you're expecting of me, put under the pressure, of walking in you're shoes. __(caught in the under tone, just caught in the under tone)_

Kiba lowered his goggles over his eyes and cracked his knuckles before preparing to launch. The Strike was preparing as well. The Mobulis Zero would launch as well, if it were needed. He turned to the screen and waited to be called.

_Every Step I take is another mistake to you __(carving the under tone, just carving the under tone)_

Givin permission to launch, the gundams took flight. Kiba spotted the Zechs-Zero and advanced with speed towards it.

Isaac growled and pressed a black button. His Gundam glowed and reappeared as a mobile wolf. He launched the gundams towards the Death Fang, which had also morphed.

_I've become so numb, I can't feel there, I've become so tight, so much more always._

The both rammed into each other, sparks flying from the bite assults from each gundam.

-FlashBack-

The wolves jumped at each others, slashing and snapping. The older one was able to slash open the youth's shoulder, causing it's indigo fur to stain red.

_I'm becoming this: all I want to do, is be more like me, and be less like you_.

The older youth gave a wolfish grin, showing his fangs and bristled.

-End FlashBack-

The gundams flipped, and morphed back. The Death Fang removed it's gun from it's hip section, and a beam of energy blasted towards the Zechs-Zero. Isaac pulled away, dodging the blast. He brislted and flew at the Death Fang, taking out the Beam Fang sword and lashing at him. A sheild formed in front of the Gundam, blocking the assult.

_Can't you see that you're smuthoring me, holding to tightly, afraid to lose control. Cause everything that youthought I would be, is falling apart, right infront of you.... __(Caught in the undertone, just caught in the undertone)_

Zechs-Zero retracted and morphed wolf again, launching itslef onto the Death Fang's structsure. Death Fang also morphed and threw the mobile wolf off it's back. He turned to face the Zechs-Zero, it's steel gold eyes glowing.

_Every step that I take is another mistake to you... __(Carving the undertone, just carving the undertone.)_

-FlashBack-

The two boys ran through a small town, their feet burning from the friction. They're wounds they had gotten from the laser beams left them tired and in pain. But they were lucky not to have been killed. Unlike the other two pure wolves.

_And every second I waste is more then I can take._

Both the wolves who had tagged along had been killed. They stopped as a dark chesnut & a blue wolf ran by, followed by a white tiger.

-End FlashBack-

Nothing is like that anymore.... Isaac thought to himslef as he launched himslef at Kiba again.

_I've become so numb, I can't feel you there, I've become so tight, so much more always._

How long will this war last for? Kiba thought as he dodged the assult. Both Gundams rounded up and attacked each other, sending them flying backwards. Both pilots were worn out, not sure of how long they could continue.

_I'm becoming this: all I want to do, is be more like me, and be less like you._

The gundams attacked each other constintly, both pilots growing weaker at ever attempt. The gundams bit into each other as mobile wolves. The Death Fang pulled back viciously, causing a explosion in Isaac's cock pit. Glass from his helmet broke and tore through his skin, but he refused to give up. Holding his breath, he again flew at the Death Fang.

_And I know, I may end up, failing too. But I know, you were just like me, with someone disapointed in you._

Blood flew out of the broken cock pit as the Zechs-Zero collided with the Death Fang. Blood drenched the red haired pilots screen.

ArchAngel to Death Fang, Come back. Now. We have no time for foolishness. Return A.S.A.P.Natarle's voice said to Kiba. He growled and pulled back from the Zechs-Zero.

_I've become so numb, I can't feel you there, I've become so tight, so much more always._

He flew back towards the ArchAngel, biting onto Kira's Strike and dragging him as well. Isaac watched, his iris a slit.

"YOU BASTARD! Come back and fight! I'll kill you!" he shouted, blood flying from his mouth and wouds on his face. Kiba ignored his comment and boarded the ArchAngel.

_I'm becoming this: all I want to do is be more like me and be less like you._

Athrun took hold of the Zechs-Zero, and pulled him back to the Versauiles. Isaac tried to escape, his eyes still gold slits.

"You coward! You're protecting him! Let me go! Now!" he screamed, making a slash at Athrun, still trying to hold his breath.

_I've become so numb I can't feel you there (time has been what you want me to be)_

The Zechs-Zero was loaded onto the Versauiles. They quickly opened the cock pit, to find Isaac with his head down, blood streaming down. His hand were clutching the controls and his knuckles quivered. He slowly looked up, showing his slashed and bloody face. One eye was bleeding and his forehead as well. Blood trickled down the side of his mouth. Blood drenched his outfit and his iris were still slits.

He started laughing and they stepped back as he jumped out, walking aimlessly forward. He left a blood line from where he was walking towards the door. Yzak, Dearka, Athrun, & Nicol held him so he wouldn't go any further. He snarled.

"Let me go! Let me kill Kiba!!!!" He shouted, which soon turned into a long smooth howl.

_I've become so numb, I can't feel you there (time has been what you want me to be)............................_

Isaac: Okay, That chapters done.

Kiba: Were on a roll. We got 5 chapters done.

Isaac: Now if we could only do that with our ass-inments, eh?

Kiba: You wish.

**Both: WE DON'T OWN GUNDAM SEED, BUT WE DO OWN GUNDAM SEED ADVANCED AND THEIR CHARACTERS!**


End file.
